Baby Proofing
by Knightwood
Summary: Normally when a couple baby-proofs their house it's to protect their children from the house. But for Tommy and Kira...
1. Baby Proofing

Back again with the happy couple. Usual stuff to say first. Please feel free to review and comment, even if it's to give some cinstructive criticism.

**Legal: **I don't own Power Rangers etc. Any events, characters etc. not under the rights of Power Rangers are purely the creation of the author.

**Rating:** T. Mild themes and violence.

As usual, I'd prefer if you read my fics in order, but just in case here's the five minute version.

Three years after leaving Reefside, Kira comes back for a visit and is involved in a car accident in which both her parents are killed. As Tommy takes her in and comforts her in the run up to the memorial service they both experrience painful reminders of the feelings they had for each other but never revealed. Hayley, in whom both confided years ago realises old wounds have been opened and helps them to finally confess their feelings for each other.

Kira is offered a Record contract by Barry Goldstein, a flamboyant and unusual record producer from Las Vegas, and they both move to Nevada. Kira releases her first album to huge acclaim thanks to Barry's aggressive and borderline unethical marketing. A few months later, they marry despite a number of dramas.

One year later, Kira re-signs with Barry despite a number of more lucrative offers in exchange for a reduced touring schedule and the opportunity to record most of her work at home, revealing to Tommy that she's pregnant and wants to spend more time at home.

During her pregnancy, Kira suffers an accident and is kidnapped by evil and despicable doctors who plan to sell her baby as part of an operation with several other expectant mothers, including the original Pink Ranger, Kimberly. Kimberly's husband together with Tommy, Adam and the former Dino Rangers tracks down where they're being held and Tommy and his former Ranger friends rescue the captives, before turning the evidence over to the press. As the trial begins, a slick high-priced lawyer appears to get the Ringleader released, only for him to be fatally shot by an assassin that unknown to Tommy and Kira was hired by the amoral Barry Goldstein.

Now following the birth of their twins, What new challenges await?

**Baby Proofing**

Kira sat on the couch, gently rocking Frank in the bouncy chair with her foot as she cradles Emma in her left arm, while she wrote some lyrics down on a note pad. She knew all the baby guides said she should try and sleep when the babies did, but the had never been good at following advice, and that was one of the few quiet times she got to write these days.

It had been three months now since the children had been born, and she was starting to get used to the routine of motherhood. It had been a bit emotional and frustrating at first as she tried to figure out what all the different forms of crying meant, and figure out what the babies wanted when they started screaming the house down, but she was finally getting the hang of it, which was just as .

There were two things in particular she loved about having the twins in the house at the same time. The first was that all the extra running around had helped her almost get back into shape. She knew herself she had a couple of pounds to go before she was back to her pre-pregnancy weight, but pretty much everyone she met told her they couldn't believe she's only given birth to twins only two months ago. It wasn't much of a gesture, but it always made her feel good to know she was thought of that way. She had tried hard to discipline her eating habits following the inevitable calorie increase during her pregnancy, and it was nice to know that it was working.

The other thing she loved was that they were a great source of inspiration. She didn't know what it was about them, but looking at them she always got a million and one ideas to write songs. She practically never got writers block since they were born, in fact she was going to finish her latest album almost a month ahead of schedule. As she finished off the last of the notes on this song, she took a quick look to check that both the babies were still asleep, and decided to risk taking them downstairs into the recording studio Barry's sound tech guys had built in her basement. Leaving Frank happily dozing away on the bouncy chair, she carried Emma carefully downstairs, she strapped her into one of the chairs they had left down there so she could keep an eye on the kids while she recorded her music. Heading back upstairs and collecting Frank, she strapped him in beside his sister and switched on the baby monitor before making her way into the booth and shutting the door.

She flicked on the other baby monitor, and made sure she had left the sound turned right down. She used the lights across the top of it to track if the babies were making noise so that she could leave the sound turned down and prevent having her kids try and upstage her own musical efforts before they were out of diapers. Picking up her guitar, she began strumming away, tuning it as she started humming, trying to get a tune.

She thought for a while how happy she was now. It had always bothered her how much time she spent away from Tommy in the early days, but she resigned herself to the fact that it was a necessary part of the business. However, when she discovered she was pregnant she knew she wanted to spend more time at home. There was no way she was going to miss out on her kids growing up. She knew that she made the right choice sticking with Barry's company, he allowed her to do most of her recording at home now and only rarely asked her to do promotional tours, handling most of her PR through television and radio appearances.

When the guitar was tuned to her satisfaction, she looked over again at the twins with a satisfied smile. They always made her feel good about herself. She played the song through once, checking that she was happy with how it sounded as she watched the lights on the baby monitor, all the while thinking how much she loved her new life. Nothing could take that feeling away from her now.

Noticing her children were still sound asleep, she quickly checked her watch. They had been sleeping for a while, but she decided to take her chances. Clicking the control on the handset, she started recording, playing through once more for the tape. As she neared the end of the song, she saw the lights on the baby monitor flicker a little.

'two more minutes.' She willed them. 'Just two more minutes.' The babies seemed to read mommy's mind, granting her just enough time to finish off the song and switch off the recording before they noticeably began to stir.

"How are you feeling little lady?" She asked, picking up her daughter. Holding her, she quickly ran a hand across the underside of her nappy. "Ooh, no wonder you woke up." She commented. "Time to go upstairs I think. I'll be back in a minute Frank."

As she carried her daughter up the stairs, trying not to think of the horrors that awaited when she unfastened the straps on her diaper, she reminded herself that this was just one of the downsides to her new role as a mommy. She didn't mind especially much, like most things, the spitting up, the messy feeding times, the time Frank gave her an all-too-direct lesson on why exactly mommy shouldn't bend over him when unfastening a dirty nappy, she realised that this was just part of the territory and simply took a little getting used to. She rolled out the changing mat on her living room floor and unfastened Emma's nappy, recoiling a little as the stench hit her.

"What the heck have you been eating?" She asked as Emma just giggled and kicked a little. "There's no way you should be making that kind of mess." She had always known about diapers, she had looked after Kimberly's son, Joe, for ages before they moved away to the quickly-developing new city, New Tech City. But it still amazed her exactly how much a simple milk-based poop could actually smell. As she finished cleaning off Emma and attached a new diaper, she heard Frank downstairs beginning to complain about exactly how long mommy had left him alone.

"I'm coming Frankie." She called down, hoping to appease him briefly while she placed Emma in her play pen. "I'll be there soon."

She arrived downstairs, picking up her son who was now making his protestations to his perceived neglect very vocal as he screamed blue murder. Kira picked him up, and held him close. "It's ok little man, mommy's here." She said soothingly as she carried him up the stairs, gently bobbing him as she did so in the hopes of stopping him screaming straight in her ear. Cleaning and changing him quickly, she picked him up and moved over to the playpen, only to find her heart jumping out of her chest as she panicked.

"Emma!" She shouted as she placed Frank in the playpen. "Emma, where are you honey?"

Tommy stood at the blackboard in his third period class, inwardly cursing the futility of attempting to explain human reproduction to a class full of giggling, immature and wildly hormonal teenagers.

"You may think this is funny, but believe me. Even as an 'adult'." He mimed the quotation marks to reinforce the point as he said this. "Bringing up babies is no laughing matter. If anyone wants to try out that theory, I challenge you to come to my house and meet my twins."

"Come on Dr. O." One of the girls protested. "We've seen them when your wife came to pick you up the other week. They're adorable."

"When they're quiet." He informed her. "But they don't seem too adorable when you're changing and feeding them at three in the morning, only to be repaid by having them spit up on you."

"Ewwwww!" The girls chorused.

"You sound like you don't like them." One of the boys interrupted.

"Oh no, I love them very much. I've never been happier." He corrected him. "I'm just trying to emphasise that, like everything else worth having in life, there are downsides, so it's best to be prepared. Now, shall we continue with the lesson?"

The students wordlessly nodded in agreement, though Tommy couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed a number of girls giving their boyfriends a 'you're not touching me again' kind of look. 'Looks like a lot of the guys aren't getting any action any time soon.' He thought to himself. 'Mission accomplished.'

Kira frantically darted around the living room, throwing pillow, toys and furniture around in her frantic search for her missing daughter.

"Emma, mommy's really worried. Please come out." She pleaded. Frank began to cry as she frantically searched the house.

"Not now Frank, mommy's looking for your sister." She tried to explain, checking for the third time to see if she had somehow climbed into the toy chest by the sofa. "Emma, it's dinner time, please come out now, mommy's getting really angry."

Frank continued to scream louder and higher, glowing bright red with the effort in his efforts to get Kira's attention as she continued to throw around her possessions.

"I told, you in a minute Frankie." She protested. Suddenly, she found herself being thrown across the room and into the opposite wall as an all-too-familiar high-pitched sound wave blasted out from the direction of the play pen. Every glass item in the room shattered under the extreme abuse of the ultra sonic vibrations. As Kira picked herself up, looking over at the play pen in disbelief, she saw Emma, reappearing into view as though appearing from thin air, screaming as she was thoroughly terrified by the unbelievable noise her brother had made. As Kira sprinted to the playpen, picking up her children in her arms and holding them close, she tried to calm them back down.

"Wait until daddy gets home." She told her babies. "I think we may just need some help with this one."

Tommy absent-mindedly daydreamed about the weekend ahead as he made his way home. Since the twins had arrived he had slowly but surely cut back on his after-school activities with the Advanced Study Programme. He had passed his after school science tutorials onto the new head of the science department, Professor McKay, and since Adam had bought the gym across the street from the school, he had convinced him to take over the Friday martial arts lessons. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with the kids, and he always loved coming home to…

His thoughts were interrupted as he pulled into the driveway. His house was a wreck! The entire living room window had been shattered. Dashing inside as his heart pounded, he breathed a sigh of relief as he found Kira and the twins safe and well in the hall. Kira was gently rocking the twins to sleep as Tommy approached her.

"What happed to the living room?" He asked, noting the mess as he took Emma from her and rocking her gently. "Did someone break in?"

"We've been here all day." Kira informed him. "I made the mess while I was looking for our daughter. She just vanished."

"Where was she?" He asked obviously confused. "What happened to the window?"

"Your daughter was in the playpen the whole time." She began. "She pulled one of your 'vanishing acts'. And you have your son to thank for the window; he has an impressive set of lungs on him, just like his mommy."

Looking at the twins in disbelief, he suddenly realised.

"The Dino Gem powers!" He stated as the thought came to him. "They bonded with our DNA, which is why we're still able to use them! We must have…"

Kira nodded in agreement, obviously having already figured the rest out for herself. "I think we might have to call Hayley about this." She replied.

"I think that would be a good idea." Tommy agreed.


	2. What Do We Do Now?

Hayley was just getting rid of the last of the after-school rush of customers when her phone rang. Checking the caller I.D., she smiled a little as she saw that Tommy was calling her. She always liked to hear from him, he usually always had some new adorable anecdote about what the twins were up to. He'd even once put Frank on the other end of the phone, but that only resulted in confusing the poor little guy. Picking up, she answered.

"Hi Tommy, what are the little darlings up to now?" She asked.

"Frank just wrecked the living room." Tommy answered her. It worried Hayley that she detected a bit of panic in his voice, it took a lot to make him panic. "He wrecked it the same way Kira wrecked the guest room of my house in Reefside, and Emma just gave Kira a hell of a scare by pulling one of my disappearing acts."

"Oh!" She said, realising what he was talking about. She had thought that there was a possibility that this might happen. Since the Dino Gem powers had bonded to their DNA, thereby changing their genetic make up, she suspected there was a chance any kids they had may inherit some residual abilities, and in Kira and Tommy's case, the kids had received a proverbial double whammy of altered genetics. "Is everyone O.K.?"

"We've just about got over the shock." Tommy replied. "Kira's managed to calm the twins down, and I've called the glazier. Can you think of anything we can do?"

"I'm really sorry." Hayley groaned. "Genetics really isn't my strongest area of expertise. I'm smart, I'm just not that smart." She thought about it for a while. "Maybe Billy might have an idea what we can do about this."

"Thanks anyway Hayley." Tommy responded as he let out a sigh. "I just wanted to see if you had any ideas first."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." She told him. "But I'm sure Billy will know what to do, or at least know someone who does."

Hanging up, Tommy looked out the intergalactic communicator Billy had given him, and activated it.

"Salutations." Billy answered the communicator. "So which one of you am I talking to?"

"It's Tommy." He answered him. "Look Billy…"

"Tommy, it's been a long time." He interrupted cheerfully. "How are Kira and the kids? I hear they're beautiful. I'll try to get some time to…"

"Billy, how soon can you get out here?" Tommy interjected. "There's a little problem with the kids that I could use your help with."

"Well child rearing isn't my…"

"Billy it's more of a genetic problem. You know how those extra abilities we had when we became Dino Rangers.? The ones that we still have?"

"Are you telling me the kids have them?" He asked.

"That's exactly it." Tommy informed him. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well I recently left the joke shop business when I was asked by Space Patrol Delta to help set up their base and technology in our sector." He told him.

"Wait, Space Patrol Delta?" Tommy asked. "What's that?" He didn't notice Kira listening in the corner. She remembered Bridge from the time she helped out the Overdrive team. He'd been a bit of a strange guy, but she liked him, and she remembered him explaining all about Space Patrol Delta and what they would eventually do in the future. It might have seemed far-fetched to her a few years ago, but since battling Mezagog's mutant dinosaurs and being a Ranger herself, she was open to pretty much any concept by now.

"It's kind of an intergalactic police service." He explained. "Because of the increasing regularity of space travel by extra terrestrials, it seemed prudent to develop a force to combat the more criminal element of the universe's diverse cultures. Anyway, they've been setting up a base on earth across the last few years, and a former colleague of mine is there. She's smart, SCARY smart, even by my standards. You should look her up."

"Wait, they're setting up a police organisation to catch intergalactic criminals on earth?" He asked. "Why doesn't anyone know about this?"

"Because the governments are always so quick to disclose information about these things." Billy replied sarcastically. "Just look at the Roswell incident. A military jet? Yeah right!"

"Anyway, where can I find this colleague of yours?" Tommy asked, trying to get back to the point of the conversation.

"She's setting up the base in New Tech City." Billy informed him. "Her name is Dr. Kat Manx. I'll call her and let her know to send someone for you. She should be able to figure something out."

"O.K. Thanks Billy." Tommy answered.

"No problem. I'll just give her a call." He replied as he ended the communication.

"Billy knows someone." Tommy told Kira. "He's calling her now and telling her to send someone for us. I'll just call the school board and clear my absence for the next two weeks. Hopefully this Dr. Manx will have thought of something by then."

"Did I hear you say something about an intergalactic police force?" She asked. "Space Patrol Delta?"

"Yeah." Tommy said as a slightly suspicious look crossed his face. "What do you know about it?"

"Bridge, one of the guys I met when we did the Returning Rangers gig told me he'd work for them in the future. He said the earliest stages began in the early 2000's, I'm surprised I'd forgotten. At least he didn't erase my memory this time."

"Pardon?" Tommy asked.

"Long story." Kira put down. "Apparently we met at least once before that he remembered, but he wiped my memory to avoid me using advanced knowledge to affect the future."

"Well apparently Billy works for them now." Tommy told her as he picked up the phone. "He says this colleague of his will be able to figure something out."

"I hope so." Kira mused thoughtfully.

Back in Reefside, Conner walked into the cyber café wearing a rented tuxedo, and walked up to Hayley.

"Hey, has Krista arrived yet?" He asked.

"You're a bit over dressed aren't you?" She commented, gesturing to his outfit. "She hasn't arrived yet. What's the occasion?"

"She told me she was pregnant last night." He told her with a smile. "So, I bought a ring, I'm taking her to a fancy restaurant and I'm going to pop the question." Conner stood with his arms open awaiting the hug, but became a little disappointed and slightly confused when it didn't come. "What is it?" He asked. "Hayley did Krista say something to you? What's happening?"

"Tommy and Kira just called a couple of hours ago." Hayley told him in a serious tone. "How much have you told Krista about being a Ranger?"

"Nothing really." Conner answered as his confusion just grew. "I'm not able to morph anymore, so I figured what's the point?"

"Oh great. I hoped you wouldn't tell me that." She groaned. "Tommy told me the twins just demonstrated their genetic abilities."

"Oh!"

"I think you might have to tell her if she's pregnant." Hayley told him. "Otherwise she might just get a little shock when the baby starts to crawl around the room at mach 2."

As the glazier finished repairing the living room window, in between a few suspicious glares in their direction as he tried to figure out exactly how the damage had occurred, Tommy noticed a black jeep pull into the street and park outside their house. He noticed a couple of men in black military style fatigues with a silver logo on the shoulder and wearing red berets and sunglasses disembarking and approaching the front door. The Glazier packed away the last of his tools and made his way out of the house, collecting his cheque from Kira as he went. As he left, and brushed past the two men who he presumed were soldiers of some description, he gave them a quick, curious glance. Tommy had to feel sorry for the man, he was obviously trying to fathom exactly what sort of freaks he'd just worked for. The screech of tyres as he pulled away a little too quickly confirmed Tommy's suspicion as the soldiers made their way down the path.

"I think this might be our escort." Tommy said to Kira, shouldering the large changing bag. Answering the door, the first of the two men pulled off his sunglasses, revealing a face he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Tommy Oliver. Man, I haven't seen you since we took that little working vacation on the moon." Wes Collins greeted him with an enthusiastic handshake. "So I hear you're a teacher now? And married with kids? Where does the time go to?"

"It's been a busy couple of years Wes." Tommy stated as he returned the handshake. "Not only have I gone into a new line of work and started the domestic life, I even found time to become a Ranger again."

"Kat gave us the five minute version before we came." Eric interjected, removing his own sunglasses. "We're here to take you to the base in New Tech City."

"In a car?" Tommy asked. "Kind of a long drive isn't it?"

"We have a VTOL craft waiting in the desert." Eric replied. "We'll have you at the base within the hour."

"I'll just get the stroller." Kira told them, getting up.

"There's no need ma'am." Eric stated. "We can provide you with everything you need at the base. Most of the people working there at the moment have their families on-site."

"No Way!" Wes shouted as he saw her. "Kira Ford! I love your music!"

"It's Kira Oliver now." She corrected him.

"You married Kira Ford?" He questioned Tommy excitedly. "You are so lucky!"

"We're limited as to how much we're allowed off-site to keep the project classified." Eric informed them. "He doesn't get out much."

"This isn't exactly regulation, but could I get an autograph?" He asked, fumbling for a pen. Eric just groaned and handed him one of his own. Kira quickly signed him an autograph as Tommy and Eric just looked on.

"Now if we're quite done…" Eric stated, gesturing to the jeep.

"Sorry." Wes apologised sarcastically. "I think sometimes you forget you're not my superior."

"Only where it counts Wes." Eric laughed. "Only where it counts."

Just then, Tommy's cell phone rang. Checking caller I.D., he noticed it was Conner.

"What does he want?" He grumbled, answering. "What is it Conner?"

"I heard about the kids from Hayley." He began. "Thing is, Krista just gave me some good news last night. I heard you were going to see someone that could help."

"Hold on a second." He replied, cupping his hand over the mouthpiece. "One of my other team members has just found out his girlfriend's pregnant. Can you send someone to collect him?" He asked Eric before turning to Kira. "Conner." He answered her inevitable question.

"This is starting to feel a lot like a taxi service." Eric commented sarcastically as he activated his radio to relay the renewed information to the base. "We need to make a detour to Reefside." He informed them. "Apparently another person may have been affected."

Putting away his radio, he pulled out a syringe. "Hold the kids still." He commanded, approaching Emma. Kira leapt forward kicking the syringe out of his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed.

"I was going to give them a mild sedative." Eric stated as he bent down to retrieve it. "Do you really want to risk Frank or Emma screaming their way through the hull while we're flying?"

"I'll keep them quiet." Kira put down forcefully, glaring at him with a hateful expression. "You are not bringing that thing anywhere near my kids." She stomped on the needle shattering it before he could grab it.

"It's against my better judgement, but o.k." He shot back. "Just make sure they keep quiet."

"I really don't like him." Kira snapped behind his back as he walked away towards the jeep.

"Trust me. He has that effect on most people." Wes chimed in as they made their way out the door.

Krista arrived in the café behind Conner as he put away his cell phone. Pulling him close and kissing him passionately, she thought it odd that he just seemed to stare at herd without returning the gesture.

"What's up Conner?" She asked sitting down. "Is it about what I told you last night?"

"Pretty much." Conner began. "Krista, I don't know how to tell you this…"

Krista slapped him hard across the face, causing Conner to recoil into his chair in a combination of shock and confusion. "What was that for?" He shrieked.

"You're selfish piece of crap Conner McKnight!" She yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You say you love me, you sleep with me but you cut and run at the first sign of any trouble?"

"Krista, I'm not…"

"I know you're scared, I am too!" She interrupted him. "But this isn't about us, there's a child to consider. Your child."

"Krista, let me…"

"I can't believe I ever trusted you. I can't believe I ever loved you." She continued on her hysterical rant. "I should have known my first impression of you was right. I should never have let you anywhere near me."

As she got up, sprinting for the door, Conner quickly looked around, and seeing that Hayley was the only other person in the café, he used his Tyrano-speed to cut her off at the door. Krista's eyes shot wide with shock as she found herself staring at him.

"Krista, I didn't ask you here to break up with you." He told her.

"How did you do that?" She asked. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Krista, please sit down. There's something I need to tell you about myself." He began, sitting her down. "You remember how there was a Power Ranger team here a few years back?"

She nodded wordlessly as she continued to stare at him open-mouthed in shock.

"Well, I was the Red Ranger." He explained. "Kira, Ethan and I found these gems in the woods, well in a cave under the woods actually, and they did something to our DNA that gave us these weird special abilities. I can move really fast."

"Wait, You Kira and Ethan?" She reiterated. "Weren't there five Rangers?"

"Dr. O and Trent became Rangers later." He replied as he held her hand. "We all lost our ability to morph, that's why I didn't tell you, I didn't think it mattered, but we all still have our secondary abilities."

"So this is what you were coming to tell me?" She asked. "That all the time we were in High School you were a Power Ranger?"

"Actually I was going to propose to you." He answered. "But Tommy and Kira just called a little while ago. Their kids have inherited their genetic abilities. They are going to some expert that can help them, but they're sending someone to pick us up and bring us too."

"You mean..?" She held her abdomen, staring at him with an expression of shock. He'd probably have surprised her less if he'd turned into a mongoose or something.

"There's a chance that the baby will inherit my ability." Conner sighed.

"I have a feeling that's your ride." Hayley interrupted them. "That is unless you know anyone else expecting a VTOL."

"Anyway Krista, I'm sorry I never told you about this before." He continued. "It wasn't because I didn't trust you or anything, it's like I said, I stopped being a Ranger years ago. I didn't think it was important. But now that we know that these powers can be passed on to our kids, we really should get going. We need to know if our kid's affected."

"Not so fast." Krista reprimanded him. "First I need to call my mom and let her…"

"You can't tell your mom about…"

"I'll say you're taking me on a holiday or something." She interrupted him, seeing his anxiety. "I'm not as thick as you, I know I can't tell. Besides, we're going nowhere until you ask me that question you were going to."

Getting down on one knee, he took Krista's hand in his own and pulled out the ring.

"Krista. The moment you told me you were having my child was the happiest moment of my life." He told her. "I want us to be a family. Krista, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She answered him, pulling into a long, passionate kiss as the others entered the room.

"So you finally got round to asking her." Kira commented sarcastically. "All it took was Krista getting pregnant."

"I'd have done it eventually." Conner hwined defensively as he pushed the ring onto her finger. "Anyway, are these the guys taking us to the expert?"

"Conner, I'd like you to meet Wes Collins and Eric Myres." Tommy introduced them. "You probably recognise them from my video log, they were part of the Silver Hills team."

"You guys were Rangers too?" Krista gasped.

"Not that long ago either." Wes answered her. "So I take it Conner explained the situation?"

"I kind of had to." He replied.

"Right." Eric grumbled. "Now unless we have to make any more stops, can we please get back to base?"

With that, the assembled group left the cyber café, and boarded the VTOL, before making their way to the secret SPD command station. Arriving at the base surprisingly quickly, the vehicle entered the compound through the hangar doors which were concealed beneath a sewage works.

"The sewage works?" Tommy commented as the craft descended.

"Nobody hangs around too long near here." Eric commented. "No-one snoops around; we found that was best way to conceal the base."

As the craft came to a complete rest on the floor of the hangar, they were approached by three familiar faces.

"I believe you know Dr David Goodman, our current medical advisor, and his lovely wife Kimberly." Wes began as Tommy, Kira and Conner shared greetings with their friends. "And this, of course, is Ethan James, our current computer tech genius."

"Does everyone we know work here except us?" Tommy asked.

"Not all, just a good few of them." A voice came from behind him. Turning around, Tommy saw an unusual woman walking towards him. She had pronounced feline facial features. "We're setting up a Ranger facility. So the best advice we could get was from former Rangers. We found a few who were willing to help. Anyway, I'm doctor Manx. Everyone calls me Kat though. Billy told me to expect you."

"Is she an alien?" Krista asked. The group just began laughing.

"We have a very diverse group of friends." Tommy replied.


	3. Testing

Tommy, Kira, Krista and Conner just looked around in awe as they were being lead through the base. There were several workers who were obviously not from earth putting equipment together. Leading them into the main lab, Kat turned to face them once more.

"Welcome to SPD earth." She began. "At the moment, the governments of the world are keeping this facility and the existence or extraterrestrials under wraps to prevent public panic. We're hoping to have the facility and a full-time active roster up and running before we break the silence. We figure we should be fully active within the next ten years. Once the base is operational, then the world governments will announce not only the existence of extra terrestrials, but the formation of Space Patrol Delta, an organisation assigned to police the movements of rogue elements. We're trying to ease people's minds before we begin to allow mass immigration."

"So where do you two fit in?" Tommy asked gesturing to Wes and Eric.

"The silver guardians have extensive experience of advanced weapons systems and training methods." Eric answered him. "So when SPD wanted to set up on earth, we were the natural choice to fill the role. Wes and I disbanded the silver guardians as a private security firm and were deputised by SPD command."

"So how do you keep all this from the press?" Krista asked. "Surely someone must have found out something?"

"Actually we didn't keep any of this from the press." Wes answered her, throwing down a copy of the National Enquirer with the headline "Space Cops" and a picture of a green man with antenna on his head wearing a police uniform. "As the old saying goes, the surest way to make sure no-one believes you is to tell the truth."

"And make sure the first person you tell that truth to is a supermarket tabloid." Eric interjected.

"So are these the kids Billy was telling us about?" Kat asked, gesturing to the twins, who by now were looking around the room with quizzical looks on their faces.

"They are." Tommy answered her. "Krista here is pregnant with Conner's baby. She should be checked out too."

"O.K. First of all I'll need a DNA sample from each of the kids, and also from Tommy and Kira, there's not much point carrying out any tests on Krista until we can figure out what we're up against." She noted the look on Kira's face and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It'll only be a swab from the inside of the cheek, they won't feel a thing."

"It'll be fine." Tommy reiterated the point as he made his way over. "I'll go first."

She was right that it didn't hurt, but the taste was foul. It was far from a pleasant experience, but at least it was over quickly. Allowing Kat to finish up, Kira reluctantly placed Frank on the table, gently stroking his belly to reassure him as Kat continued.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him from screaming." Kira stated as Kat took the sample. Kira could tell by the look on her son's face he obviously enjoyed the experience as much as his father had. Finally getting the sample, Kat placed it in a test tube as Kira picked up her son and began walking around the room with him.

"Your turn now Emma." Tommy said laying her down on the table. As he held her down, she began to fade into the background as the swab approached. Tommy inserted one of his fingers in her mouth quickly as a guide as Emma faded completely from view.

"Here, just where my pinkie is." He instructed Kat. Taking the sample as carefully as she could blind, she placed the sample in a test tube. Emma re-appeared as Tommy retrieved his finger, and looked at her dad in a way that let him know she wasn't happy. Tommy picked her up and held her close.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done." He said soothingly as he gently rocked her. "Kira, it's just you to go."

Kira handed Frank to Conner before taking a seat and opening her mouth. As Kat dragged the swab across her cheeks she could see why her children had objected so much. It tasted disgusting. Kat quickly finished, handing the samples to one of her lab assistants. "Run this through analysis. I want to see if you can find the common threads of DNA that carry their genetic abilities."

As the lab assistant nodded to confirm the order, Tommy saw David approaching and decided to bring up the question on his mind.

"When did you get involved in all this?" He asked.

"I was recruited from the start, back in 2000." He informed Tommy matter-of-factly. "I only left when I found out Kimberly was still alive. I used to split my time between here and a private clinic out here. But they've used me as a medical expert throughout all their testing procedures."

"Testing procedures?" Tommy asked.

"The only active morphers in existence are the Time force ones that Wes and Eric had, the Overdrive trackers, which Andrew Hartford graciously donated to us, and the Lightspeed Rescue morphers." He continued. "We're trying to develop our own morphing technology based on a combination those, but we needed to know how their energy affected humans, so they hired me."

"Until then, we're using the overdrive morphers and the time force morphers." Wes informed him. "We're keeping the Lightspeed ones as a backup in case anything goes wrong."

"So you're still on active duty?" Tommy asked Wes.

"No, I've got a nice boring desk job now." He commented. "Kat managed to crack the genetic security system that meant only I could use the morpher, and now we're able to give it to another agent. We'll introduce you to him later, Harry Tate's a hell of a guy. Possibly even better than I was."

"So why is Kimberly involved?" Tommy questioned David.

"The families of workers here are allowed to live on-site." He replied. "It helps maintain secrecy. Besides, she has kind of a connected…"

"So she told you." Tommy interrupted. "I was one of her team mates back in the day."

"So that's how she knew you." He suddenly realised what Tommy meant. "No wonder she wanted me to contact you if anything happened to her."

"So when did she tell you?" Tommy asked.

"A couple of years after we got married." He answered. "I found some old pictures of her in her Ranger uniform, and she explained it all. So why doesn't she have any additional abilities?"

"Those came from different powers." Tommy told him. "I've been a Ranger now six times."

"So why exactly weren't you recruited for all this?" David asked with a chuckle. "Surely you must have written the book on being a Ranger by now."

"Well I do keep a detailed video log, updating what's happening with the latest Ranger teams." He informed him. "Plus I've kept more than my fair share of souvenirs over the years."

"Kat." David called her over. Arriving beside her, he gestured to Tommy. "This guy seems to be the unofficial Ranger historian. Apparently he has detailed records of all the Ranger teams, and some artefacts."

"Do you have any parts from Zordon's zords?" She asked hopefully. "We're trying to calibrate off-world technology and terrestrial technology to create our own Zords." She explained. "But we just haven't been able to iron out the kinks yet. Pretty much all of the earth zords have been destroyed, and the last Zords to use both terrestrial and extra-terrestrial technology were the ones Zordon built. If we could just get some pieces of one to use as a bench mark…"

"I can go one better. Here." Tommy replied, pulling a small key off his key ring and handing it to her. "That opens a safety deposit box in the First National Bank in Las Vegas. In it, you'll find the Dragon Dagger."

"Your kidding!" Kat gasped. "You mean…"

"The Dragonzord was never destroyed." Tommy confirmed. "I just stopped summoning it after I lost the Green Ranger powers. You'll find it intact and operational in Angel Grove Harbour." He turned to find almost everyone in the room staring at him in amazement.

"You kept an operational Zord under wraps?" Wes gasped.

"I always like to be prepared." Tommy replied. "You know, keep something in reserve for a rainy day."

"Oh God, if we'd known you had this, we'd have looked you up ages ago!" Kat exclaimed with a dazed expression. "You've just saved us decades of work!"

"Glad to help." He stated. "You'll make better use of it than I will. Anyway, any word on those results yet?"

One of the lab technicians handed Kat a palm pilot, showing her the results. "We've isolated exactly which strands of DNA the powers are connected to." She began, "Unfortunately they're core strands. We can't remove the powers. If we tried to, it would certainly kill the children."

"Then what can we do?" Kira asked, clearly panicking a little at the thought of trying to raise them among normal children. "It wouldn't be a problem if they were a little older and we could teach them to use their powers responsibly, but at the moment they're as frightened by their new powers as we are."

"It's alright. We can't permanently remove their powers." Kat began. "But we could probably design some kind of device to curtail their abilities until they're old enough to understand how to use them."

"What do you need from us?" Tommy asked.

"We'll need to run some diagnostic tests in the lab of you using your powers." She continued. "That way we can pinpoint exactly how they work, which should give us an idea of how your abilities work, and maybe we can find some way to counteract them."

"What about us?" Krista asked. "Conner can do the tests, but we still don't know if our child has his power yet. Is there some way we can find out?"

"Once Conner's done his tests, we can give you a scan, and overlay the information we have from Conner with the baby's scan. Hopefully we'll be able to see something that gives us a clue, but other than that we're sailing blind. We may have to wait until full term to find out if this doesn't work."

"Well maybe if he has Conner's speed, he'll come out faster and it won't hurt as much." She mused hopefully.

"First timer." Kira and Kimberly chorused.

"Trust me, it always hurts." Kimberly informed her. "But it's worth it in the end. Joe's going to be seven months old in a couple of weeks."

"It'll be great to see him again." Kira cooed thinking about the godson she'd been missing terribly since they left Vegas. "How is he?"

"He's causing his mommy trouble as always." Kimberly giggled. "Only to act all cute and pretend he's a perfect little angel when we have company.

"That sounds familiar." Kira responded. "Think it's a common thing for kids? Or is it just ours?"

"I'm pretty sure it's all kids." Kimberly responded. "I can't think only ours have mastered that trick."

"O.K. Tommy, I'll check you first. If I can figure out how your invisibility works, I think I might be able to counteract it."

A short time later, Kat had attached a number of sensors to him and placed him in front of a thermal imaging camera.

"Tommy, is everything alright in there?" She asked him.

"Everything seems fine." He responded. "So should I begin?"

"Any time you're ready." Kat replied. As Tommy concentrated for a second and faded from view, Kat began tracking his vitals. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary until she checked the thermal imaging. "Tommy, are you feeling alright? Your thermal imprint is showing a slight increase in temperature."

"I suppose I feel a little warm." He told her as he thought about it. "I never thought about it before. It's nothing major though."

"We've learned everything we're going to from the thermal scan." Kat responded. "Would you mind giving us a small skin sample?"

"Just as soon as I get out." He replied as he re-appeared. "I guess it's Kira's turn next."

Kat lead her into a soundproofed room, positioning her in front of an array of sensors, attaching a few sensors to her before leaving the room. She pressed the intercom to allow her to speak.

"Whenever you're ready Kira." She instructed. Taking a deep breath, Kira unleashed her Ptera scream at the assortment of sensors in front of her. The room shook a little as she continued until she levelled off, ending her scream and turning to face the glass.

"That was good Kira." Kat assured her. "But we'd like to know your upper limits. Could you try again and give it everything you've got?"

Kira just stared through the glass at Tommy holding the babies, a little unconvinced. Tommy leaned towards the intercom. "It'll be O.K. honey; they use this chamber to test rocket engines. We'll be fine."

With a little trepidation, Kira took another deep breath.

Following all the tests, Kat brought Tommy, Kira, Conner and Krista together in her lab.

"The first thing I want to say is thank you for being so patient with all these tests." She began. "I understand it can't have been easy to remain so calm. Anyway, I now understand how your powers work."

"So what happens now?" Tommy asked, a little relieved to know that something could be done. He hated to think of all the repair bills he'd incur otherwise.

"It'll take me a few days to put it together." Kat began thoughtfully. "But I think I can put something together."


	4. An Offer You Can't Refuse?

The following days seemed to crawl by slowly as Tommy and Kira anxiously awaited word from Kat about how she was going to control the children's powers. The only good news was that the twins seemed to be behaving themselves. Kat had figured out that the Ptera Scream was connected mostly to emotional and physiological distress, so they had managed to keep little Frank calm, and that seemed to prevent any further incidents. Kira was still limping slightly from when he'd managed to throw her across the living room of their house.

Tommy on the other hand had seemed to get a sixth sense for when his daughter was about to pull one of her vanishing acts, and found that a sure-fire way to break her concentration and bring her back was a gentle tickle. He was grateful that his daughter was extremely ticklish like Kira, it made the process of stopping her pulling a fade-out so much easier.

As they spent time with their children in the crèche area of the base, they never even noticed a toddler walking into the room, chasing after an errant soccer ball. As it came to rest by Kira's ankle, drawing her attention, she bent down and picked it up, before turning and seeing the little boy standing before her, viewing her nervously.

"It's O.K. I'm not going to hurt you." She said soothingly, bending down to his level, and holding the ball out to him. "Here you go."

The little boy approached her nervously, taking the ball cautiously.

"You're a nervous little thing aren't you?" She asked, surveying the child. "What's your name?"

The little boy just continued to stare at her before tracing a small circle in the air with his hand, causing a bright blue flash as he formed a force field between himself and Kira. Kira recoiled a little, feeling a small, painful sting as she touched the invisible barrier. Just then, a tall, muscular blonde man arrived behind the boy, breaking his concentration and causing the field to dissipate.

"Schuyler, don't run off like that." He reprimanded his son. "And how many times do I have to tell you it's rude to put up force fields when someone's talking to you?" He turned to Kira smiling a little as he hugged his son. "I'm sorry, he can be a little shy and nervous around people he doesn't know."

"Hi I'm Kira." She introduced herself with a handshake, viewing the little boy with a little curiosity. "This is my son Frank." She presented the boy she was cradling in her arm. "And my husband Tommy's just over there with my daughter Emma."

"Twins?" He asked. Kira nodded with a smile. "Wow, and I thought bringing up one kid was tough. Anyway, excuse my rudeness. I'm Harold Tate, but everyone calls me Harry, and this…" He placed a hand on his son's head, ruffling his hair. "Is my son Sky."

"Sky, that's a nice name." Kira commented to Sky. "How'd you come up with that?" She asked Harry.

"Actually Sky came up with it." Harry chuckled as he shared the story. "His real name's Schuyler, but he couldn't pronounce it, and it came out as Sky. After that, the name just kind of stuck."

"Well I think it suits him." Kira mused inspecting the little boy in front of her. "I like it. Uh, I don't mean to pry, but how did he…?"

Harry laughed a little, before interrupting the inevitable question. "He's kind of special. I was involved in some of the early testing of the new morphing technology. It looks like some of the errant radiation from the experiments had some interesting results."

"It would seem so." Kira replied as she suddenly realised how Kat had figured out what to do about the kid's powers so quickly. "So when did he start doing this?"

"He first put up a field when he was six months old." Harry replied. "Kat managed to block his abilities until he was a little older, but now we're just trying to teach him how to use them properly."

"So Kat managed to help you out?" Kira breathed as more of a sigh of relief than as a question. "We have a similar little scenario with our own kids. It's hard enough growing up in this world without all of this to deal with as well."

"Some of the others left when they had their Kids." He remarked. "Personally I find this place suits us for now. It's like you say, it's hard enough for them, I just feel he'll get more acceptance here than anywhere else."

"So you're Harry Tate eh?" Tommy interjected as he crossed the room. "Wes told us you took over as Red Ranger from him."

"Indeed I did." He replied with a smile. "Wes put a lot of faith in me when he gave me his morpher, I just hope I live up to the expectations. There's been quite a few great Red Rangers."

"Well I'm sure you'll do fine." Tommy commented. "Wes and Eric wouldn't have chosen you if they didn't have confidence in you."

"Thanks." He responded. "Your lovely wife here was telling me your kids have special abilities."

Tommy looked at Kira, who just nodded to let him know it was O.K. "We were Rangers too for a while. The powers we had attached extra abilities to our DNA. It seems like our kids have them too. Emma here scared the life out of Kira by turning invisible, and my son Frank can quite literally scream the house down."

"Well Kat really helped out me and the others." Harry reassured them. "If she says she can help, I'd listen to her."

Tommy looked at Kira, a little confused by this statement.

"Harry and some of the others were affected by radiation while they were trying to develop the morphers." Kira repeated the story. "Apparently we're not the only ones with special kids."

"Well at least we know Dr. Manx has dealt with this kind of thing before." Tommy replied.

Kat entered the office of the base Commander, saluting him as she did so. "Sir, I wanted to bring something to your attention." She began. She unwrapped a sheet she was carrying, and removed the Dragon Dagger, placing it on the Commander's desk. "Dr. Tommy Oliver has been keeping this in a safety deposit box for years. He told us that the Dragon Zord is still operational."

"Oliver. Isn't he the one we're helping with his children's genetic abilities?" He asked. Kat nodded to confirm the detail. The Commander picked up the dagger, inspecting it carefully. "It seems to be genuine." He responded with a little surprise in his voice. "Did he tell us where the Zord is?"

"It's in Angel Grove Harbour." Kat answered. "We've already done a scan and can confirm that something matching the Dragon Zord's size and weight is down there."

"Then he has given us a fantastic gift." He responded. "Have a recovery team seal off Angel Grove harbour and retrieve the Zord. He's helped our research a great deal."

"Sir, I can only guess that what we can learn from the Dragonzord." Kat stated as she retrieved the dagger. "But since it is a fully functioning Zord that utilises both terrestrial and extraterrestrial technology, I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say it'll advance our research by decades."

"That sounds very encouraging." The Commander mused thoughtfully.

"More than that, he is one of the few people who has operated several different Zords." Kat informed him. "He also supposedly has many former Ranger artefacts. He probably has the most extensive knowledge of Ranger powers on earth." She pulled a little closer to reinforce the next point. "He also has an extensive video archive, detailing all the previous Ranger Teams."

"You're kidding!" The Commander spluttered, unable to contain his enthusiasm as he heard this news. "So if there's anything he doesn't know, we'll be able to track down someone who will."

"That was my thoughts exactly." Kat answered him. "I've nearly made a breakthrough with the power inhibiters for the twins. They'll probably be finished within the next three days. I just thought that if you wanted him to stay, now might be a good idea to put together a sales pitch."

"I'll bear that in mind." He replied. "Thank you for brining this to my attention."

A little later in the day, Kira was taking advantage of one of the few quiet moments in the day and catching up on a little sleep. Tommy had entered their living quarters to find that after the kids had dropped off, Kira had obviously dozed off herself, curled up peacefully in a little ball on her bed. Thinking about it, he realised that she hadn't really been sleeping much since they arrived, it had been a stressful couple of days, so he gently pulled a sheet over her, and quietly left the room. He was a little tired himself, but he figured he'd get the chance for a few hours later on and instead elected to check out the gym facilities.

Arriving in the spacious, well-equipped gym, he looked around for some inspiration. He knew he was much too tired to bother with any kind of heavy workout, then he noticed the way into the pool area. Smiling as he thought of a couple of refreshing laps in the full-length pool, followed by a nice hot shower, he checked his gym bag for some trunks, before heading into the changing area.

Kat approached Eric in the main hangar, returning the gesture as he saluted her.

"I need you to go to Angel Grove with a recovery team." She told him as she presented him with the Dragon Dagger. "We need to get the Dragon Zord here, covertly."

"Covertly?" Wes asked weakly, overhearing the conversation. "You do know those things are over thirty stories tall right?"

"Don't worry." Kat said with a little smile. "These extraction plans will explain everything."

Looking at the document Kat gave them, Wes suddenly felt a little better about the plan.

"So who gets to pilot the Zord?" He asked.

"Since I'm the only one going with a morpher, and therefore the only one that can get inside I guess that would be me." Eric answered him matter-of-factly.

"Oh man, you get to do everything fun since Harry took my morpher." Wes groaned as the made their way to the hangar.

"Well, you did want a desk job." Eric responded.

"Are you sure I couldn't just…"

"No!" Eric interrupted.

Finishing off his shower and drying off in the changing area, Tommy found himself being approached by Harry.

"Hey Tommy." He greeted him warmly. "Good workout?"

"Just taking in a relaxing few lengths of the pool." He replied. "Nothing major."

"Do you like it here at the base?" He asked.

"I suppose so." He replied thinking about the question a little. "The facilities are pretty good. Wes and Eric seem to make sure we have everything we need."

"I only ask, because the Commander asked me to tell you he'd like to see you." He explained as a little smile crossed his lips. "I think you might be in line for a position here. Usually the Commander doesn't see anyone unless he plans on keeping them around."

"You think so?" Tommy asked. "I mean I like it here, but…"

"I'd just listen to what he has to say." Harry interrupted him. "Oh I guess I should warn you, he isn't exactly what you'd expect."

"I have met Wes before." Tommy reminded him.

"Wes isn't the base commander." Harry informed him. "He and Eric just handle the Ranger training."

"So where do I find him?" Tommy asked.

"I'll take you to him." Harry concluded, gesturing for Tommy to follow him. Quickly getting re-dressed, Tommy followed Harry deep into the base, past the hundreds of living quarters and beyond the research area, coming to a stop by a security door with a retinal scan security system. Allowing the laser to scan his eye, Harry lead Tommy inside, taking him into a large office, almost completely featureless save for a strange looking sword in a glass case by the south wall, and a desk directly ahead of them. Harry turned and left the room, leaving Tommy seemingly alone in this room.

Checking in the direction of the desk, he didn't see anyone there, the chair had it's high back turned to him. Figuring he must be expected to wait on the Commander, he took the opportunity to cross the room and inspect the sword in the case. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The handle appeared to be almost samurai in design, though a large, ornate hand guard sprung forth from a blade-mounting that resembled a jackal's head. The blade itself was mounted in the open mouth of the Jackal design, extending first as a red, then basic metallic blade. Tommy almost wished he could remove it from it's case to get a better look. Noticing a brass plaque at the base of the case, he leant in closer to read the inscription.

"The Shadow Sabre." A voice announced from behind him, causing him to jump almost out of his skin. Turning to face the new arrival, Tommy had to look up a little to fully take in the creature standing before him. He definitely wasn't human, if anything Tommy would have described him as a giant blue scaly dog. "My name is Commander Anubis Cruger." (a/n. anyone who's read my SPD fics will notice I spelled his name differently in those. The reason is because I only realised recently I'd been mis spelling it. The technical term here is OOPS.) He announced. "Tommy Oliver, the legendary Ranger. It's my honour to finally meet you."

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Tommy, I'd like to offer you a position here with SPD." Kruger answered truthfully. "I believe someone with your knowledge and experience would be a real asset to the base."

"I'm sorry." Tommy stuttered as he tried to think. "I really don't know…"

"It's a great opportunity." Cruger interrupted him. "I can run you through the facilities and perks at your disposal if you accept the job, but I have a feeling this is something you may want to talk over with your wife."

"I'll just go and get her." Tommy replied, still a little rattled by the offer. He'd never have considered getting involved in the Ranger business again. Sure he kept his Zeo morpher, and the Dragon Dagger, together with a few other souvenirs 'just in case' something happened, but the thought of the offer still nagged on his mind.

Heading down the corridor towards his living quarters, he happened across Krista and Conner, just happily leaning on the wall, talking about everything and nothing. He and Kira had millions of discussions like that, and it made him smile to think about how good the pair looked together. He was confident they would be as happy and as strong together as Kira and himself. Approaching them, he attracted Conner's attention.

"Conner, the base Commander wants to talk to Kira and I about something. Would you and Krista mind watching the kids for a little while?"

Conner looked nervously at Krista before answering, he noted the smile on her face and turned back to answer. "Yeah, of course we will Tommy." He responded with a little grin. "Hey, it'll be good practice right?"

"If you can survive my twins, you can survive just about anything." He chuckled. "Now, I'll just go get Kira."

Arriving back at their living quarters, Tommy gently shook Kira awake, placing a finger across her lips to prevent her saying anything and waking the twins.

"Come with me." He whispered gently. "Conner and Krista have said they'll watch the kids."

Leading her back down the hall towards Cruger's office, Tommy briefly explained that Cruger had offered him a job.

"He hasn't said what he'd want me to do yet." Tommy reassured her. "He just wants to show us around and explain a little bit about what he wants me to do, and tell us what they're offering. He just wants us to hear him out, nothing more."

Arriving back at his office, this time to find the door open, Tommy and Kira stepped inside where he greeted them both with a firm handshake. "I'd like to thank you for giving me this opportunity to explain what I'm offering you." He began, gesturing for Tommy to sit. "Tommy, as by far Earth's most accomplished and experienced Ranger, I'd like you to assist Dr Manx in overseeing the setup of the SPD earth base."

"Well I have lead the occasional team." Tommy answered him. "But I don't know about…"

"I have utmost confidence in you." Cruger interrupted. "You did a great job of creating a whole fleet of Zords and turning four inexperienced teenagers into Power Rangers."

"Don't remind me." Tommy grumbled. "You do realise I also created all the monsters they fought. Not to mention the drama I brought about with our kids."

"You made mistakes and you dealt with them." Cruger put down. "As for the situation with your children, Officer Tate tells me you already know we've not exactly covered ourselves in glory on that account."

"I'm a little worried about what sort of life the kids will have here." Kira interjected. "I've known kids that went to boarding school…"

"We are well aware of, and equipped to deal with the plight of families Mrs Oliver." Cruger interrupted her, foreseeing her concern. "We have tutors on-site, and will have for at least the next ten years until we go public with the existence of SPD, following which it will be up to the individual parents whether they want their children to be schooled on-site or in mainstream education. Meanwhile you will be granted generous family accommodation on the base, and any necessities such as rations, clothing etc. will be provided by us. I assure you Mrs. Oliver, you will have to spend no longer away from your children than you wish to."

"One of my first friends was an army brat, and she told me all about…"

"SPD will be a centralised organisation." Again he pre-empted her concern. Obviously he'd made this pitch before. "There will only be one SPD base on earth, and we will use high-speed craft to deploy where we're needed. There will be no necessity for anyone to uproot."

Tommy and Kira exchanged a glance, trying to gauge each other's reactions.

"Come with me." He continued, gesturing for them to follow him. Striding down the corridor, he gestured first of all to the gym complex on his right. "This area here is just one of many gyms on the base. The Gym in the barracks area is restricted purely for the use of Officers and cadets, however this one is available for use by anyone living on-site 24 hours a day." He continued down the corridor as Tommy and Kira followed him. Stopping outside another room, he touched the control panel, opening the door.

Looking inside, Tommy and Kira were amazed at the recreation area inside.

"We have an extensive library, as well as a well equipped recreation complex where anyone on-site can access some of the latest entertainment systems and equipment. We also have outdoor activities supervised by qualified instructors on several allocated days of the week." He turned to look at them. "Believe me; you will not be bored here."

"Eric mentioned that those on site are restricted as to how much they're allowed to leave to maintain secrecy." Kira pitched in as she remembered her earlier conversation when Wes got her name wrong, not knowing she was married.

"That is true." Cruger acknowledged. "But it is restricted to a few times during the day when we can allow entry or exit. Believe me; anyone who stays here is a guest, not a prisoner."

"What about access to medical care?" Tommy asked.

"You and your children could be in no better place if you have an accident." Cruger continued. "Anyone who lives on-site will have full access to the hospital wing. We have some of the best trained doctors, nurses and surgeons in the galaxy on staff here."

"What about the kid's future?" Tommy asked. "You're asking me to sign up for all this, but what about Kira and the kids?"

"They are all welcome to sign up, but it is not a requirement." Cruger informed him. "It is entirely up to every person on site whether or not they take the decision to join SPD, we will neither force them, nor attempt to influence them." He paused for a second for breath. "However, there are many benefits to doing so. SPD is appreciative of the efforts of all it's members to improve themselves. As long as any member bears in mind and accepts the fact that any one of them may be called into active duty in a time of crisis, there are many opportunities for personal advancement. Learning trades, scholarships, academic qualifications, SPD will provide the opportunity for anyone serious to advance to undertake training in any field of their choosing.

Tommy and Kira looked at each other for a minute. They had been rendered speechless, not only had he allayed their fears, he had put across some good points. There was a lot of great opportunities available for all of them if they stayed.

"Can we…" Tommy began. Cruger interrupted him by holding up a hand.

"Discuss the matter all you need to." Cruger told them. "You have at least another couple of days here, and I do not want you to make the decision lightly. I hope yo will consider my offer."

"We'll talk about it." Tommy replied.

"I'll wait for your answer." Cruger stated. With that, he turned sharply on his heel and left them in the corridor as he disappeared towards his office.

"I suppose we have a lot to think about." Kira said, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"I suppose we do." Tommy responded, returning the gesture. "I suppose we do."


	5. A Big Decision, Kira's Thoughts

The following day, Kira and Tommy woke up with a lot on their minds. Tommy had been offered a chance to be involved in building yet another Ranger team by the base Commander at the SPD earth base.

Kira rose slowly, moving to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day ahead. They had talked about it for a little while the night before, but the conversation had gotten to the point of going around in circles and was progressing nowhere. They had decided instead to rest for the night, then go their separate ways in the morning and have a look around while they thought about it. Kira looked at herself thoughtfully in the mirror as she tried to sort out her hair and reason through all the thoughts in her head.

Kira knew that Tommy had always loved being a Ranger, and knew he'd really gotten a kick out of mentoring the Dino Thunder team. Between that and appointing himself the unofficial Ranger historian, she guessed that it was an opportunity he's probably want to consider, and he'd already given up his own home and his comparatively quiet job in Reefside High to allow her to pursue her recording contract, so it would be wrong of her not to at least consider the option. Apart from anything, the opportunities for the kids were pretty amazing. She'd get to spend all the time she wanted with them, but they would have access to free healthcare and education of the highest standard. As well as that, the base had already seen kids with unique abilities like theirs, so there would be less chance of them being unfairly shunned due to their unique nature.

That said she knew she would miss everyone in Vegas. Adam and Chrissy had become regular visitors, and were always happy to watch the kids any time a crisis came up, or even the occasional time she and Tommy just wanted a little alone time. Tommy had also expressed frustration at the internal politics of the school board ever since he'd agreed to become headmaster, but on the whole he seemed to enjoy his time there and got on well with the staff and students. She remembered the pride he felt on the day the first members of his Assisted Study Programme graduated, and the long-winded speech he gave them about how they had accomplished so much. It really made his day when they informed him they'd done a whip-round and bought him a gold watch. They both knew it was a fake Rolex and was probably not even gold, but it was the gesture that meant the world to him. He still wore that watch all the time.

But then she remembered that they would not exactly be short of friends here either. Wes seemed nice, and was never too busy to help, or get them whatever they needed. She'd gotten to like him over the time she'd known him. She also loved the fact that they'd met up with David and Kimberly again, and she had especially loved getting to spend time with her godson Joe again. She couldn't believe how big he'd gotten since she last saw him.

She groaned out loud as she went back into the living area to get changed, cursing the difficulty of the decision. There were plenty of good reasons to stay; they had even offered her the opportunity to join the organisation. She'd never really thought about getting back into being a Ranger full-time, or even supporting a team. She knew she'd loved her time with the Dino Thunder team, and she'd just jumped at the chance to do it all again when the Sentinel Knight asked for her help to support the Overdrive team, but since then she'd never really needed to use her abilities much. She'd kind of grown used to the relatively quiet life she'd had since then. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't miss the action, there was just nothing like it, not even the time Barry had hooked her up as a supporting act to the Rolling Stones tour and she played at the Garden. Only Emma's cry as she woke with an empty belly pulled her from her thoughts. Noting that Tommy had already left the room, she loaded the twins into the stoller and headed for the mess hall. 'Maybe a bit of breakfast will give my brain the necessary fuel to make a decision?' She thought.

Pushing the stroller to the mess hall, she found to her surprise there wasn't a queue. It was only as she approached the counter that she was informed why.

"Late start?" The canteen worker asked. "The cadets began manoeuvres over an hour ago."

"I'm just looking to feed the kids." She answered, gesturing to the increasingly impatient little tykes in the stroller.

"I always have a few bottles prepared." He told her, fetching a couple out of the fridge and placing them in hot water. "I also have some scrambled eggs left over from breakfast if you want some."

"Oh god no!" She snapped a little too assertively as she almost balked at the thought. During the last couple of months of her pregnancy she had developed an intense craving for eggs and ate at least one meal of nothing but eggs or omelette on virtually a daily basis. The result of this was that she had sickened herself to them and now had an intense hatred of eggs, and couldn't even bear to look at them any more. Tommy had accepted the fact, and she accepted the fact that he now went to the diner down the street any time he felt like Eggs Benedict. "Sorry, thanks for the offer, but the twins kind of put me off eggs."

"I can sympathise." He replied with a chuckle. "For my wife it was steak, which is kind of a bummer because I loved steak. Anyway I'm sure I saw some bagels in the pantry. Is that ok?"

"That would be great thanks." Kira answered. She took the kids over to a table a short way from the counter and began gently pushing the stroller back and forth as she quietly sang to them, appeasing the hungry pair as they waited for breakfast. She was grateful that the kitchen had bottles ready, the pair had been especially greedy last night and she wasn't sure if her body was ready for a repeat of the previous day's feeding time. The canteen worker approached behind her as she rocked the babies gently in the stroller, placing the tray next to her.

"They seem to like your singing." He commented looking at them. "What are their names?"

"The one on the left is my son Frank." She told him. "And the other one's his sister Emma."

"Well my son Derrick is about 7 now." He pitched in as Kira began feeding the twins. "He's definitely his father's son. Anyway, you sing really well."

"Thanks." Kira responded to the compliment. "It used to be a hobby in High School, and I was lucky enough to make a career out of it."

"I can believe that." He reiterated the compliment as he presented her with the bagels. "All I could find was creamed cheese, we're out of salmon."

"That's fine." Kira replied with a smile. "I'm just grateful for what I can get. I need some fuel for the brain today."

"That sounds serious." He responded, taking a seat next to her. "Big day ahead?"

"We need to make a big decision." She told him. "We already have a good life back home, but my husband and I have been offered the opportunity to stay here."

"That's always a tough decision." He began. "It took me a long time to make the decision myself, but I think I did the right thing for me and my family."

"What did you do before?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I used to run the cafeteria at the central base for the silver guardians." He informed her. "When they were disbanding, I was terrified for my future. I never did that brilliantly in school, and I'd worked there for years. But Wes offered to bring me with them and Doggie even offered to put me through a culinary course. Here we are four years later and I'm a qualified chef."

"Cruger mentioned the educational opportunities here." She told him. "I know it'd be great for the kids, but I'm still not entirely sure about uprooting everything."

"Well only you can know what's right for you." He said philosophically. "You know the kids will be fine no matter what you do. It really all comes down to if YOU want this to happen."

"I suppose I never went to college." She thought aloud. "It might be nice to see if I can get some qualifications behind me."

"That's not really what I meant." He put down as he pulled a business card out of his pocket. "This guy's a friend of mine. He used to work here, but now he runs a kosher deli in the city. You might want to talk to him, he's a good man. He might just give you a perspective of life outside SPD."

"It's not that simple." She replied. "We have a unique situation with the kids…"

The canteen worker interrupted her with a big laugh. "Trust me. Meet his son and you'll know what a unique situation is."

"Thanks." Kira responded. "Does this place have a crèche?"

"Fourth door on the left." He told her, gesturing down the hall. "Just let them know anything they need to know about the kids."

After putting the kids into the day care centre, Kira got a ride into the city from Wes. Pulling up outside the deli, Wes gave her a business card with the logo of a pizza company and a phone number on it.

"When you're ready to come back, just call that number." Wes told her. "The code is, when you're asked what toppings you'd like, ask where the Italian Sausage is from. When the guy on the other end tells you, ask if there's any from Naples."

"Security?" Kira asked,

"Exactly." He replied. "I hope you get what you're looking for."

Wes pulled away quickly as Kira stepped out of the Jeep, disappearing down the street as she approached the deli. Stepping inside, a chime from the electric buzzer alerted the man in the back to her presence, bringing him to the counter.

"Are you Mr. Carson?" She asked.

"I am." He replied. "What can I get you? I have a fine range of breads and…"

"I came from the SPD base." She whispered quietly, checking to make sure no-one was listening. "Is there somewhere we can talk quietly?"

"Come on through." He answered her, looking around the shop before gesturing her into the back room. Making her way through, she found a woman, presumably his wife reading to a young boy from a collection of works by the brother's Grimm. Looking up as Kira came over, she surveyed her thoughtfully.

"Shecame from the SPD base." Mr. Carson told her. "She says she wants to talk."

As Kira sat down, the boy pulled off one of his mittens and waved his hand in front of her. Kira noticed the air rippling and glowing slightly as he did so. The boy then smiled and came over to her, hugging her leg.

"Affectionate little thing isn't he?" She commented. "I take it he's your son?"

"Come over here Bridge." His mother commanded, causing him to move over to his mother. "I take it you know he's unique."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk about." Kira responded truthfully, watching Bridge sit down with some toys. She had to try hard not to imagine him as the young man she had met a little over two years ago as a Red Ranger. She knew she shouldn't tell her parents what she knew about him, and made a mental note to keep that detail to herself.

"My husband and I have a similar situation with our own kids. Kat's making us some form of device to inhibit their abilities until they're old enough to learn to control them."

"So what can we do for you?" Mr. Carson asked.

"Commander Cruger has offered my husband a position at SPD. We're both thinking about it, and I was told you could tell us about living outside the base with a unique child." She told them. "One of the things I'm concerned about is the kids growing up different."

"It's true, kids are cruel." Mr. Carson concurred with the thought. "A lot of the other kids just don't understand Bridge. They gave him a hard time because they don't understand that his powers are harmless."

"What can he do?" She asked.

"He can read people's auras." Mrs. Carson informed her. "That's what he did when he waked his hand in front of you earlier. That's how he knew you meant him no harm."

"Do you regret leaving the base?" Kira asked.

"Sometimes." Mr. Carson told her. "Harry and Sky preferred staying on site, because they're a lot more accepting of differences there. But in a lot of ways we prefer raising Bridge out here."

"In the base he'd not have an ordinary life." Mrs. Carson interjected. "He'd have a lot of great opportunities, but we felt he'd miss out on having his own life. He'd grow up in an artificial environment, and we felt he'd miss out on meeting ordinary people."

"We wanted him to grow up for himself." Mr. Carson continued. "We know things will be rougher on him out here, but we think we made the right choice. It's just one of the things we accept about our decision."

"We're here for him when times get bad." Mrs. Carson told her, picking up her son and holding him close. "We know he'll be O.K. whatever happens, so the decision was really about what we wanted for ourselves, and the base just wasn't making us happy anymore."

"Thanks for your time." Kira said gratefully as she got up to leave. "I've got some thinking to do."

Leaving the deli, she couldn't help reflecting on the last thing Bridge's mother had said. She knew she was right, she and Tommy would be there for the twins regardless, so it was all about what they wanted for themselves. Kira loved her music, and Barry had already been accommodating enough to allow her to cut down on her schedule, she knew that it would be virtually impossible to tour if she agreed to stay on the base and that most likely she'd have to give up her career.

But she knew Tommy had already given up so much for her that it wouldn't be fair to expect him to give up the job at SPD for her sake. She now only had one person left to talk to. Opening her Cell phone, she pulled out the business card and called for a lift.

Arriving back at the base around 1pm, she made her way back to the living area, finding Tommy sitting on the bed.

"Have you thought about it?" She asked.

"I have." Tommy told her. "I know what I want, I just need to hear your opinion."

"Tommy, you've given up a lot for the sake of my career." Kira began. "I…"

"Let me tell you how I feel." Tommy interrupted her. "I want to…"


	6. A Big Decision, Tommy's Thoughts

Tommy made his way through the corridors of the SPD base; he couldn't stop thinking about the offer Cruger had made him. It amazed him to think that he was once again being asked to step back into that world. Sure, he kept his Zeo morpher and a few other assorted trinkets around just in case he needed them, but he was almost certain that his day in the sun was over when he first looked at the dull, powerless Dino Gems after the last battle with Mezagog. He genuinely had meant it when he told Anton Mercer that he just wanted to settle down to a quiet life and just continue teaching.

Of course fate, as is usually the case, had it's own ideas. He had fallen hard for Kira over the year he'd spent fighting by her side. She made him feel a way he never thought he'd feel again since Kimberly left him, and it tore him apart for three painful years when she left him. He wished for a quiet life, and he got it, only it was too quiet. He still found it impossible to be unhappy while she was with him. He would do anything to remain with her, and he knew she felt the same way. As long as he was with her, he could accomplish anything, so he knew he'd be fine regardless of what decision he made.

Passing the family area, he looked in seeing Harry playing with little Sky, and he got thinking about everything Cruger had said about the opportunities available for them on the base. Excellent schooling, free health care, an environment in which they could grow up and not have to hide their abilities through fear of rejection. Cruger had put his mind at ease that the kids would be free to choose their own path in life, and would not be coerced into joining SPD against their wishes. However, Cruger had also explained the vast array of opportunities available to anyone who did sign up. The kids could do anything they wanted if they stayed.

He made his way over to Harry and Sky, taking a seat near them.

"So what did Doggie have to say?" Harry asked him.

"It was just as you thought." Tommy replied. "He offered me a job."

"So you're thinking about it." Harry put down. "Well I can't make the decision for you, but I can tell you what it's meant for me and mine."

"That might help." Tommy answered him thoughtfully. "What's it been like for you?"

"There are things I miss." He answered truthfully. "I suppose once everything's out in the open it'll change, but I do miss being able to just head out on the town whenever I feel like it. On the other hand, I wouldn't trade the last few years for anything."

"Seriously?" Tommy asked.

"No doubt." He replied as Sky handed him a ball and ran across the room, looking to catch it. "I know that Sky's always going to get a hard time because he's different, but here that difference doesn't really matter the same. I also love doing the whole Ranger thing. I've already got a whole bunch of great stories for Sky."

"I know what you mean." Tommy chuckled a little thinking about his own experiences. "Emma and Frank will probably end up getting bored of my stories before I've told half of them."

"Well you have been a Ranger on and off for the better part of a decade." Harry laughed. "You probably hold the record for the oldest serving Ranger."

"Actually Merrick has me beat on that count by a couple of millennia." Tommy shot back.

"Who's Merrick?" Harry asked. Tommy noted the confused look on his face.

"Never mind." He answered. "So do you regret staying here?"

"Not for a second." He answered truthfully. "I know Sky will have a good life here, and he's even already talking about becoming a Ranger like his Dad."

Tommy got up and left the room, thinking about what Harry had said. He knew the kids would be fine whatever happened. They had Kira and himself, and while the opportunities for the kids were great, he just needed to think about what he wanted for himself and Kira.

As he wandered absent-mindedly through the hallways, he found himself coming across a teenager sitting in the mess hall with some science books, doing some homework. Noting the strained look on the young girl's face, he made his way over and sat down next to her.

"Need a hand?" He asked. He noted the startled look on her face as he said this. "It's o.k. I'm a teacher, I just wanted to see if you could do with some help."

Pushing her exercise book over to him, Tommy took a look at her biology exercises.

"Three." Tommy told her. "There's three species of mammal that lay eggs."

"Really?" She asked. "I know about the duck billed platypus, but what about the others?"

"The long-spined echidna and the short-spined echidna." He answered her. "Check up the chapter on marsupials. You'll see I'm right."

"Thanks." She said, flicking through the book. "I thought I'd fail that question for sure."

"Well I gave you the start of the answer." Tommy told her. "You still have to write the paper. Good luck."

As he got up to leave, Tommy looked at his watch, noting the time at midday. He had agreed to meet Kat in the Zord bay to brief her on the Dragon Zord. Arriving a short time later, he smiled as he surveyed the gigantic robot for the first time in many years.

"Hello old friend." He remarked, placing a hand on it's leg. "Never thought I'd see you again."

"The preliminary scans have given us most of the schematics." Kat informed him approaching with Conner and Krista. They both stared in awe at the Dragon Zord as Kat continued. "We should have a full workup on the systems within the next couple of days. Hopefully that should tell us everything we need to begin work on our own Zords. Anyway, I just wanted to show you this." She presented him with a small hand-held device. "We call it a judgement scanner. It tracks a suspect's vitals, heart rate, pulse and galvanic skin response to measure guilt."

"Sounds interesting." Tommy stated. "Does it work?"

"Try it." She challenged him. "Just click the button at the top."

Thinking about a question he knew the answer to, he pointed it at Kat and asked it.

"Guilty or innocent of being a clown." The device flashed a blue ring.

"That means not guilty." She informed him. "Try another."

An evil grin crossed his face as he pointed it at Conner. "Guilty or innocent of checking out Kira's ass when she bent down to pick up the kids yesterday." The device flashed up a red cross. Krista gave him a hard slap across the back of the head as Tommy laughed.

"Conner!" She whined. "I don't believe you!"

"Dude, so not cool!" He complained loudly.

"Sorry Conner, I couldn't resist." He told him. "Anyway Kat, just let me know if you need anything. I'm heading back to the living quarters."

As Tommy sat on his bed, he checked his fake gold Rolex again, noting the time at a little after 1pm. He barely even noticed Kira enter the room until she spoke.

"Have you thought about it?" She asked.

"I have." Tommy told her. "I know what I want, I just need to hear your opinion."

"Tommy, you've given up a lot for the sake of my career." Kira began. "I…"

"Let me tell you how I feel." Tommy interrupted her. "I want to…" He paused as he thought about the decision. "I want to stay in Vegas."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You know I'll be fine with whatever you decide. I will come with you, and it would be good for the twins. Don't give this up for me…"

"I'm not giving it up for you." Tommy answered her. "I'm doing it for me. I can't say I wasn't tempted, but I've made up my mind."

"What made you decide?" She asked.

"A kid." He replied, looking at his gold watch. "I helped a kid with her homework in the mess room, and it got me thinking. As much as I loved being a Ranger, and as much as I have been and still will keep prepared in case I'm needed again, it's teaching that makes me happy."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"One of the proudest days of my life was the day you and the others graduated." Tommy told her. "I almost love graduation day each year more than Christmas. It's such a feeling of achievement to hand the kids their diploma. Every one of them that's passed through my class is like a personal triumph. I almost feel like a proud dad when I see them leave."

"You won't regret this decision?" She asked him, trying to hide the hopeful look in her eyes. "You really don't have to miss out on my account."

"Kira, I'm positive." Tommy reiterated. "I want you and the kids to have as normal a life as possible. I want to keep teaching, and I want to leave the full-time Rangering to the professionals."

"I'm sure they're going to miss out." Kira mused. "I mean you are the 'legendary Ranger' and all."

"Well seeing Kat and the lab guys I know they have a pretty good handle on things on the technical side." He began thinking about it. "And I've seen Wes, Harry and the others training. I don't think they need me here as much as the Kids do in Vegas."

Kira couldn't contain herself any longer and immediately launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I take it you like my decision." He chuckled as she finally released him.

"Whatever makes you happy." She told him. "I already know I'm where I want to be. Right by your side."

"Always." Tommy answered. "I guess the only thing left is to talk to Cruger."

The following day, Cruger called them into his office, where Kat was standing with him, waiting on them.

"The power inhibiters are finished." He informed them. "They've been calibrated to Frank and Emma's unique genetic make up."

Kat held up a small air-syringe. "These microchips will be implanted under their skin, and will emit a small signal to their brain that will block certain electrical impulses. They've been programmed only to block the impulses that relate to the part of the brain which controls their powers."

"So is the effect permanent?" Kira asked.

"The chips will have a lifespan of approximately five years." Kat informed them. "Once the battery life has almost expired, the chip is programmed to enter the gastro-intestinal system and will be expelled naturally. By that time the kids should be old enough to understand their abilities better and be taught to use them."

"Thanks Kat." Tommy said, extending a hand. "We really appreciate everything you've done."

"It was nothing." Kat replied, shaking his hand. "Besides, you've given us that Zord to tinker around with. That's more than thanks enough."

"So the only question left." Cruger began, rising from his chair. "Is have you made a decision?"

"We have." Tommy informed him. "We both really appreciate the offer and everything you've done for us, but we have to decline."

"I see." Cruger answered. "I can't say I'm not disappointed, but on the other hand I can't say I'm surprised either."

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD, handing it to Kat. "A copy of my video log is on there, along with the contact details for all of the Rangers who still have powers." He told her. "If we're ever needed, feel free to contact us. Anyone on that list will be only too glad to help out."

"We also don't mind if you send some lab guys to look through the stuff we have in storage." Kira interjected. "If there's anything you want there, feel free to take it."

"Farewell Tommy." Cruger stated, extending his hand. "I wish you well in whatever you choose to do."

"You too." Tommy replied as he accepted Cruger's hand. "May the power protect you."

A few hours later, Eric and Wes dropped Kira and Tommy back at their house. Wes took off his sunglasses, looking them in the eye.

"You sure this is what you want?" He asked.

"We're sure." Tommy answered. "We know the future's in good hands."

"Thanks." He responded. "No doubt our paths will cross again."

Eric got out of the jeep and made his way over to Kira, extending his hand.

"Sorry about the first time we met." He apologised. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I know you were looking out for your kids. I'd probably have done the same."

"That's ok." Kira responded, accepting the gesture. "I'm sure things would have been different if we'd met under different circumstances."

"Anyway, we should be heading back." Wes commented as he fired up the engine. "We'll stay in touch."

As the jeep disappeared down the street, Tommy and Kira stood holding the twins, thinking about the days ahead. Looking at his family, assembled outside his home Tommy knew he'd made the right decision.

Fin.

Taking a bit of time off work, so It'll probably be a little while before I write any more work. Got a couple of ideas for new stories, so feel free to PM me and tell me which of these you'd prefer.

An overdrive fiction I've been thinking about for a while.

An original fic featuring a whole new team, and mentored by one or possibly more vetran Rangers.


End file.
